Blood's Slaves: Regras
by Lotte'KS
Summary: Regras do jogo-fic.
1. Regras

**REGRAS**

**Universo****:** Vampiro - A máscara

**1.** A origem de todos os vampiros será Caim.

**2.** Todos deverão pesquisar a origem de seus respectivos clãs. (Até a Bíblia é uma fonte).

**3.** Vampiros **não saem** à luz do sol, apenas os que possuem a disciplina Fortitude.

**4.** Apenas os antediluvianos possuirão mais do que três disciplinas (as oito básicas - auspícios, rapidez, presença, animalismo, dominação, fortitude, potência e ofuscação - e a sua do clã).

**5.** Haverá nove histórias principais, das quais se originarão as demais histórias.

**6.** Haverá caçadores de vampiros.

**7.** Alimentam-se única e exclusivamente de sangue.

**8.** Vampiros não morrem com estacas, alhos, crucifixos, água benta...

**9.** Armas hunters a decidir.

**10.** Histórias em primeira pessoa. O que não quer dizer que precise ser narrado apenas por um personagem. ;)

**11.** As histórias deverão se entrelaçar. Não que precise interagir com todos os personagens. Enfim, explicarei melhor isso depois.

**12.** Não precisa ler Vampiro - A Máscara para brincar. As informações primordiais seguirão no outro manual.

**13.** Quem pegar antediluviano deverá ler seu clanbook e fazer um resumo para guiar os demais diários que serão ramificação do seu.

* * *

**REGRAS PARA POSTAGEM**

- Antes de postar a história;

**Título:**(Se tiver algum em especial)

**Autor:**

**Gênero:**

**Classificação:**

**Aviso:**

**Sumário:**(Nyah / FF . Net/ FictionPress)

**Link da fanfic:**

-

**Observações:**

**1.** Será usado - Falas (Nada de Fulano: – Falas) ou "Falas" (em itálico ou não).

**2.** Em caso de plágio, o membro será expulso imediatamente e a fic será apagada. Ainda será colocado um aviso sobre o ocorrido, dando os créditos ao verdadeiro autor.

**3.** Terá que interagir com, no mínimo, duas outras histórias. (No caso de não ser principal ou subprincipal)

**4.** Disciplinas: Terá que seguir os poderes de cada clã. Cada clã possui três disciplinas. Ou seja, poderá ter apenas três e as correspondentes ao seu clã.  
O que muda de um vampiro do mesmo clã para o outro é a intensidade de sua força (quanto mais velho, maior).


	2. Fichas

**PERSONAGENS FIXOS**

**Nome:** Enoch

**Geração: **Segunda

**Idade:** ---

**Disciplinas: **---

**Personalidade:** Possessivo, controlador e determinado. A única que conseguiu dobrá-lo foi sua prole traidora, Arikel. Também foi Enoch quem abraçou o irmão gêmeo de Arikel, Malkav. Apesar desse comportamento explosivo, Enoch conseguiu se tornar o mais sábio dos vampiros com o passar dos milênios.

**Origens: **Primeira cidade.

**Características físicas:** Cabelos castanhos e curtos, pele morena e olhos negros. Rosto com traços bem masculinos e meio indianos. 192cm, 78kg, músculos bem definidos.

-

**Nome:** Zillah

**Geração: **Segunda

**Idade:** ---  
**  
Disciplinas: **---

**Personalidade: **Personagem semelhante a de Arikel, segundo Enoch. É mais bela que a Antediluviana de Toreador, mais sutil e mais delicada.

**Origens: **Primeira cidade.  
**  
Características físicas:** Cabelos castanhos, liso e compridos, formando pequenos cachos nas pontas, pele morena e olhos negros. Rosto com traços orientais, assim como Enoch. 168cm, 55kg, corpo delicado.

-

**Nome:** Irad  
**  
Geração:** Segunda

**Idade:** ---

**Disciplinas:** ---

**Personalidade:** Sua maior característica é a força. Carrega o peso de dar origem ao clã dos nobres vampiros Ventrue. É difícil descrever sua personalidade, pois é bastante taciturno.  
**  
Origens:** Primeira cidade.

**Características físicas:** Cabelos negros, um pouco abaixo dos obros e olhos esverdeados. É um pouco parecido com Enoch, entretanto sua pele é mais clara. 190cm, 76kg, músculos definidos.

* * *

**FICHAS DISPONÍVEIS - HISTÓRIAS PRINCIPAIS**

**Antediluvianos:** 5 vagas (Clãs: Brujah, Giovanni, Nosferatu, Seguidores de Set e Tremere )

**4ª geração:** 2 vagas (Camarilla: Pode pertencer ao Círculo Interno ou ser Justicar - CLÃ TOREADOR SATURADO).

**4ª Geração:** 2 vagas (Sabbat: Pode ser Regente) / 4 vagas (Sabbat: Cardeais)

**Caçadores de Elite:** 2 casais / vagas (Casal que ficará na Ásia e o casal que ficará na América)

**Espiões:** 2 vagas

**Caçadores independentes:** 2 vagas

_-_

**FICHAS OCUPADAS - HISTÓRIAS PRINCIPAIS**

**Antediluvianos:** 4 ocupadas (Assamita, Gangrel, Malkavian, Toreador e Ventrue)

**4ª geração:** 5 ocupadas (3 Toreadores, 1 Assamita e 1 Tzimisce)

**Caçadores Ártemis e Apolo:** 2 ocupadas (Europa)

**Caçadores de Elite:** 2 ocupadas (Europa)

**Espiões:** 1 ocupada

**Caçadores independentes:** 1 ocupada

-

**DEMAIS HISTÓRIAS**

**5ª Geração:** 8 vagas (Camarila: Pode ser Arconde ou Príncipe / Princesa)

**5ª Geração:** 8 vagas (Sabbat: Podem ser Cardeais)

**6ª Geração:** 10 vagas (Camarilla: Pode ser Senescal, Harpia ou Xerife)

**6ª Geração: **8 vagas (Sabbat: Pode ser Bispo, Arcebispo, Ductus ou Palatino)

**Vampiros a partir da 7ª geração:** 20 vagas

**Caçadores de Elite:** 6 vagas

**Mentores, Espiões, Pesquisadores, Cannibals, Hunters e Soldados:** 20 vagas

**Humanos:** 20 vagas

* * *

**FICHAS**

**-**

**VAMPIROS**

Clã:

Geração:

Nome:

Idade:

Disciplinas:

Personalidade:

Origens:

Características físicas:

Resumo da história:

-

**CAÇADORES**

Clã:

Cargo:

Nome:

Idade:

Personalidade:

Origens:

Características físicas:

Resumo da história:

-

**HUMANOS**

Nome:

Idade:

Profissão:

Personalidade:

Origens:

Características físicas:

Resumo da história:


End file.
